totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Taku Habamaki
Taku Habamaki is the main protagonist in Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code. Taku is the biological son of both Ryo Tetsumaki and Nekora Habarushi. He is a feisty individual, who acts as a leader for the Execution Squad. He wants to obtain the Eva Code, which is an ancient tome said to grant the reader anything he or she truly wants in the world. Another goal Taku wants to accomplish is to keep humanity safe from all Machine Devils. Ever since his childhood, Hideaki has been Taku's friend. During missions, he tends to be partnered with Ayame, much to the former's chagrin and the latter's delight. Appearance Taku is a 15-year-old boy of average height. He has shoulder-length red hair (part of which he probably inherited from his biological father), amber eyes, and a pair of cat ears and one fang sticking out of his lower lip; the last two/three traits came from Taku's mother. Taku usually wears a black band-aid above his nose. The child's attire is comprised of an open brown jacket with a yellow trim, a silver t-shirt, black pants, and white shoes. On rare occasions, Taku bears cerulean fingerless gloves. Personality Hot-blooded and fearless, Taku is a nimble kid. He is unable to keep still, wanting to be the first to possess the Eva Code. He wears his heart on his sleeve practically all the time, being greatly open when it comes to showing emotion. Taku cannot stand to see anybody in danger and tends to decide to offer those in need assistance, which depicts his selflessness. Similar to Ryo, Taku is often admired by a lot of females due to his charms and appearance, and is labeled as a playboy because of his evermore tendency to flirt. History Eva Code Arc Lazarus Rising Arc The Soulless Phantom Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Yu Kobayashi *Junko Minagawa (Total Drama Sujira Mk IV) English *Aaron Dismuke *Kathleen McInerney (Total Drama Sujira: SAS x Execution Squad and Total Drama Sujira Mk IV) Trivial Facts *Taku ends a lot of his sentences with "you see". At one point, he ended them with Nekora's trademark "nyaa", but eventually grew out of doing that. Quotes *"This is my dream! I'm gonna get that book and wish for true harmony!" *(To Hideaki Tano) "Hold up! You said that you encountered a Machine Devil?!?! Goddamnit, Hideaki! Still, though... That must've took courage. You could've told me!" *(About Zen Kazehara) "Damn that Zen... He's got a savage attitude! And on top of that, he almost suffocated me with that club of his... I don't think I can get the Eva Code with him around!" *(To Ryo Tetsumaki) "Dad... I can't believe... it's actually you! Yeah, you're my dad, all right. How have things been going for you and Mom? C'mon, you gotta tell me!" *(To Lazarus) "You and I want the Eva Code for different reasons... If I obtain that stupid book, then I'll wish that my world would be free of those Machine Devils and you. But if I end up letting you get it, then you'll wish for immortality. And I'll be honest: that's pretty goddamn selfish!! I'm gonna put you out of your misery right here, right now!" *(About Lazarus) "This guy... There's just something about his aura that's off. I would think that everything about him is 100% invulnerable, but... just what seems to be going on here? Is there another presence trying to corrupt him or something!?" Category:Male characters Category:15-year-olds Category:Main character Category:Hybrid Category:Devil Hunters Category:Execution Squad Category:Tetsumaki Category:Habarushi Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gyakusatsu Academy